School Days
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Erza and Jellal's high school story. Jellal has a secret.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima.**

 **Basically this was the first chapter to another story I wrote but I'm scrapping that and starting a new one, but, for some reason I want this one to include elements of magic because why not. So, this might get serious.**

* * *

 **Transfer Student**

Today was just another day for the freshmen class of Magnolia High School. Or so they thought.

"Good morning class!" Makarov Dreyar teacher of the ninth grade class 4-C greeted.

"Good morning," His students replied in a cheerful tone.

Makarov walked over to the entrance of the classroom. "I have some exciting news!"

"What is it old man?" A young Natsu Dragneel asked taking a break from fighting with his closest friend, and rival, Gray Fullbuster.

A vein popped on their teachers head but quickly disappeared. "We have some new foreign exchange students. They will be joining us from Crime Sorciere Academy. Please treat them kindly and with respect, because they will be staying in our classroom for the remainder of this school year."

 _Who would join this late into the school year?_ Erza thought to herself.

A girl with a fake tiara and wings raised her hand.

"Yes Evergreen."

"My mom told me that that school was for delinquents."

Makarov sweat dropped. "Don't worry, they're just special..." He trailed off.

"Anyways come in guys."

Three people walked into the room. A small girl with pink hair and earmuffs. A taller girl with raven black hair and a mischievous look in her eyes. And a tall boy with blue hair and a detaled dark red tattoo on the side of his face.

"Ultear?! Meredy?!" Gray Fullbuster yelled as he stood up abruptly causing everyone to start staring at him.

"Do you guys know each other?"

"We're cousins." Gray, Meredy, and Ultear answered at the same time. Gray his his face behind his hands embarrassed by his sudden outburst not too long ago.

"Would you guys like to introduce yourselves to the class?" Makarov asked.

The girl with pink hair stepped up. "Hi! My name is Meredy Milkovich. I like bright colors like pink and yellow. My hobbies include reading fanfiction and shoujo manga. I also like to go to the mall and hang out with my friends. I dislike bullies and people who are mean to my friends. I hope we can all be close!" She said cheerfully.

Next was Ultear. "My name is Ultear Milkovich. This is my little sister Meredy. If you ever hurt her I will mess you up. I guess Jellal is cool too." Ultear finished with half of the class now scared of her.

Lastly, Jellal. "I'm Jellal Fernandes."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Okay then, thanks for telling us some about yourselves. Erza will you stand up please?"

A girl with long bright scarlet hair and brown eyes stood. She locked eyes with Jellal for a split second before looking away. "This is our student council president Erza Scarlet. She will give you a tour of the school tomorrow. As for your seating assignments, Ultear you can sit in the back next to Gray and Juvia since he is your cousin."

"Hi," Juvia happily greeted the girl. If Ultear hadn't been related to Gray she wouldn't be acing this friendly.

"You don't want to talk to her. She's crazy in the head." He warned not specifying who.

"Okay, I'll watch out Gray-sama."

"Gray-sama?" Ultear questioned mischievously.

Grays cheeks tinted pink. "He's my boyfriend."

Now they were full on red. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your freaking boyfriend!"

Juvia did not look surprised by his reaction. "Don't worry he's just in denial. We're gonna start going to counseling." She whispered to Ultear.

"No we're not!"

Back to the front of the classroom Meredy was about to get her new seat. "Meredy, you can go sit over there next to Natsu and Lucy. Guys, raise your hands."

Natsu and a blonde haired girl raised their hands.

"Aw man, why do I have to sit next to a bunch of girls." Natsu complained.

"Shut up Natsu, that is so sexist!" Lucy stated smacking him hardly on the back of his head.

"And I'm being physically abused! Someone please help me, this is harassment!"

"Hi, I'm Lucy. And this idiot is Natsu. You probably don't want to talk to him. They say stupidity is contagious."

"Hey!"

Meredy giggled as they continued to argue, she could already tell that she was going to fit in just fine.

Finally, it was Jellal's turn. Erza was praying to God that her teacher would not place him next to her. Based on his appearance, and his appearance only, she thought that Jellal was a trouble maker.

Erza had already planned out her life. She would get a boyfriend in high school, he would be smart, but not smarter then her, of course. She would graduate valedictorian of her class and get a full ride to college. Go to a prestigious university and also graduate a valedictorian. Get married. Have an inexpensive honeymoon. Then become the president of her own business corporation, while her husband worked under her in a cubicle. Have two healthy kids kids, a girl and a boy. All of this achieved by age 29.

This was part of the reason why she sits by herself, because whenever there is a group project you have to work with your seat partner. Since she works by herself she only has to depend on herself.

"...next to Erza." She was all she heard him say.

This moment is when her life ended.

"Now take out your notes everyone."

Jellal walked over to the table and nonchalantly sat down next to her like it was no big deal. Erza's jaw dropped to the ground. How could he act like this is nothing? She sat down with her mouth still wide open gaping like a fish.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He says smoothly without even glancing in her direction.

How could he say that? Does he not know who he's talking to? He obviously doesn't know who he's talking to? Because he was talking to Erza Scarlet, the Titania!

She decided she will give him another chance, because everyone deserves a second chance. Even this jerk.

Erza took a deep breath. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet." She said with false cheer in her voice.

Jellal kept taking his notes.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said through gritted teeth.

Not even a glance.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet." She said in a threatening tone witch a twitching eye.

He finally turned his head with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I know. You've told me three times."

A vein popped up on her head.

"I'm trying to pay attention and you're talking is kind of distracting me, so if you don't mind could you keep it down a little bit? Thanks." He said going back to focusing his notes.

Mount Erza has finally erupted.

Oh, there was going to be hell to pay

* * *

"And, and, and that's how I g-got detention!" Erza cried breaking out into tears for the umpteenth time.

"Shh, there there. Don't worry it won't be that bad." One of her best friends Levy comforted. Meanwhile Juvia was rubbing her back and Lucy was handing her tissues.

"B-But, that's going to be a scratch on my perfect permanent record. Now I'm never going to get into college. I'm a delinquent just like him!" She said bursting into more tears.

"Don't be so quick to judge other people Erza. Just because he looks different than most people doesn't necessarily mean he's a bad guy." Lucy said.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you guys taking his side?"

"Sorry Erza, bluenettes united." Levy stated

This only made her start crying again.

* * *

It was 3:30 and detention had just begun. Erza was doing her best to follow the rules so she would leave a good impression on the teacher who was serving as the detention monitor. However he was not paying attention as he was talking loudly on the phone with someone.

The door of the room suddenly opened. Of course it was no other than Jellal Fernandes, and he had a fresh new bandaid on his head.

"You're late." The teacher told him a split second before going back to talking on his phone.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

Several minutes passed and the teacher had stepped out of the room. It sounded like his phone call was getting serious. As soon as he left Erza couldn't take it anymore. The silence was deafening and it was killing her.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked Jellal while whispering.

"I'm here because I got into a fight." He said not whispering. Well that would explain the bandaid on his forehead.

"Shhh, someone might hear us."

Jellal rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?"

Erza blushed in embarrassment. "Um, because of my little outburst."

He raised his eyebrow. "Your little outburst? You flipped the table over with your inhuman strength and then you went all psycho on me and started yelling at me. I wouldn't call that a little outburst."

"Well you provoked me."

"How did I provoke you?" He asked in amusement.

"You wouldn't acknowledge my presence in class and ignored me!"

"Did you ever think I was trying to learn?"

For the first time in her life, Erza Scarlet was opened her mouth several times but no words were coming out.

She sighed in defeat. "You're right Jellal, I'm sorry. It was very unprofessional of me to act this way."

"How about we start over. Hi, my name is Erza Scarlet." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes."

This could be the start of a beautiful new friendship...

Once he shook her hand she felt an unpleasant shock course through her body. Jellal laughed lightly as he stood up and revealed a joy buzzer strapped to his hand. He walked out the door.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Sarlet." He called out.

"FERNANDES!" Erza yelled her screams echoing n the halls.

...Or an eternal hatred.

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
